


Decisions, Decisions

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Butt Plugs (mentioned), Drabble, Eating out, How to tag????, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, This makes me feel so dirty, Ugh, Why Did I Write This?, all the shame, don't plan on making any more, kinky-ish?, uh, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sooooojust a one shot of smut. idk
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 405





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not be crying rn, I don't know why I'm posting this but I am. This is my first time writing smut and I'm scared. 
> 
> And of course, if either Sykkuno or Corpse say their uncomfortable with this ship I will gladly take this down! THIS IS BASED ON PERSONAS

_"Fucking Bullshit."_

  
Sykkuno's knees dug into their mattress, his hips pushing up into his boyfriend. Corpse worked his fingers down Sykkuno's thigh, stroking the soft skin next to the base of the other's cock, not yet touching it, which made Sykkuno whine. 

  
Corpse used his tongue to work in and out of Sykkuno's tight hole, lapping at it to get the laud sounds that he loved out of him. He pushed in further as Sykkuno bucked his hips backwards into Corpse's tongue, moaning. 

  
He moved back to admire the puckered hole, his thumb pushing against said flushed skin. Sykkuno whimpered, fingers clutching at the sheets, "Corpse, please," He whinned, letting out a breathy moan. 

  
But all Corpse did was shift forward, pushing his half-hard cock against Sykkuno's bare ass as he sucked a hickey on to his hip, nipping and biting at the pale skin. 

  
They'd been going at it for the past few hours, enjoying their new apartment together and a new found sort of _freedom?_

  
Sykkuno had cum 3 times while Corpse had only once so far. Sykkuno had become sensitive to the touch, his whole body overworked and ready to crash into his fourth orgasm at any moment, but was holding out for Corpse to. 

  
"Corpse I swear to god-" Sykkuno shifted as Corpse pulled off his hip, lips slightly puffy. He had to look behind himself to see Corpse, who was standing at the edge of the bed, one knee pressing into the comforter. "As much as I love you eating me out, I need more," He said as he swiftly turned around and off of his hands and knees, taking Corpse by the neck and pulling him down onto the bed.

  
"I have that buttplug in the drawer?"

Sykkuno groaned dramatically, pushing himself back into the pillow's, "Nope, no more teasing. I'm either sucking your dick or riding it." Corpse stumbled for words, only making a strange noise as he was surprised by both Sykkuno's forwardness and his vulgar word choice. 

  
He giggled, leaning in and pecking Corpse's lips, “Take your time. But not too much.” 


End file.
